


Car Talks

by RoseRedMisery



Series: Negotiations [1]
Category: Manifest (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedMisery/pseuds/RoseRedMisery
Summary: Ben has a heart to heart with Danny in his car.Takes place post-crosswinds





	Car Talks

Ben loaded the groceries into his car, a frown on his face. The confrontation with Danny and Grace didn't end like he'd imagined it would. His own daughter seemed to be choosing another man over him. He didn't even want to think about who Grace would choose.

“Ben,” a voice called behind him, shaking him from his spiraling thoughts. It was Danny. 

'Great,’ Ben thought, ‘just the person I didn't want to see.’

“Danny, how was dinner last night?” Ben asked politely. Danny stared for a moment before answering.

“Honestly,” he said with a laugh, “awkward. But it was really nice getting to meet Cal, even if he was a bit cold to me.”

Ben just hummed in response, shutting the trunk and wishing for the conversation to be over. 

“Listen, Ben, I'd really like to talk to you, just us. Maybe-”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Ben interrupted. “I don't even know what I want to say to you.”

“Then just listen. I have some things to say, to suggest, that I only want you to think about.”

Ben sighed. “Okay, but hop in the car. I don't want us airing our business in public.”

“Fair enough.” Ben got in the driver's seat, while Danny went around and got in the passenger seat.

Ben looked at Danny expectantly, hoping this didn't take too long, considering the popsicles he had just bought for Cal.

“I'll cut right to the chase, okay?” Danny started. Ben nodded. “This whole situation is shitty. We all thought you were dead, Ben. Grace mourned you.”

“I already know all this-”

“But what you don't know is I mourned you too, retroactively, I mean. Grace and Olive loved you and Cal so much and so when they hurt, I hurt too. I, um, have this empathy thing. I can kinda feel emotions coming from people close to me.” Danny was starting to nervously stumble over his words, his cheeks starting to blush. “I'm not explaining this right, and now you're looking at me like I'm crazy.”

Ben was indeed very puzzled by the way this conversation was going, but he didn't think Danny was crazy. In fact, Danny's little confession of empathy reminded Ben of what Cal was currently going through with his connection to the other passengers.

“Look, what I’m trying to say here is that I was actually relieved to hear you had come back. I was so happy for Grace and Olive, and more than a little eager to meet you. For whatever reason, I had this image in my head of the five of us, having dinner together, and having game nights. And then Grace said it was over between us and I felt like an idiot, cuz I was thinking 'well why?’. Especially, since both you and I have certain… proclivities.”

“Hold up, what-” It was Ben's turn to blush.

“Oh come on, Ben. When I told Grace I was bi she joked that she must have a type.” 

“What exactly is it that you're suggesting here?” 

“That Grace doesn't have to choose. Why not have both? All three of us.”

Ben and Danny both went silent, Ben trying to wrap his head around the idea. 

“So, you want the two of us to-”

“Three!” Danny corrected. “The three of us, together. A throuple.”

Throuple. There's a word for this?

“Have you talked to Grace about this? It seems very… outlandish.”

“God no, not yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up if it wasn't something you'd consider. And it's called polyamory. It's 2018, a lot of people are doing this now. This love triangle thing will be a thing of the past soon, so long as everyone has the right sexuality for it.” 

“Look, the thing with me and Grace isn't just about you, you know. My family is involved with something dangerous. I left so they don't get caught up in it.”

Danny reached over a put his hand on Ben's.

“So let me step up for you,” he said gently. “It can't possibly hurt to have another set of eyes around.” 

It's true. Ben needs all the help he can get.

“I'll consider your… proposition.” Danny beamed at him. “But I have some ground rules.” 

“Yeah?”

“No sleeping with my wife. We'll come back to that rule only once I've made a decision and talked with Grace.” 

“Of course, I wasn't even going to. Can I add a rule of my own?” Ben raised an eyebrow, and motioned for him to go on. “No more trying to fight with me. I wanna be your friend at the very least.”

Ben smiled. “I can do that.”

“Hey, I'm sorry for what I said. About things being your fault. I know it's not.”

“Apology accepted. Now, I have to go, I have popsicles in the trunk.”

“Sure thing!” Danny picked up a pen and a scrap of paper. “Here's my number. Call me if you have any questions. Bye.”

“See ya,” Ben said as Danny got out of the car. He watched him walk into the grocery store he'd been headed into when he ran into Ben.

Polyamory, huh? Well, at least Danny was cute.


End file.
